Mz Independent
by darkXhaven
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 IS UP* I had a little mix up. I put prologue then chapter 2. lol. srry. Anyway, please read and reply!
1. Prologue: Fighter

Prologue: Fighter  
  
"MOMMY? DADDY?" Little Rayne asked as she saw her parents lifeless on the ground. She didn't understand why they weren't answering her. A police officer put his hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Rayne, your parents... are dead, they are no longer living," he said one of the hardest things he had ever said in his life. "NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Rayne yelled at him. The police officer tried to comfort her but she ran away. He called for back-up to find her.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Kai yelled at his grandfather.  
  
"I know," said his grandfather with a smirk. "So does your foolish parents," he told Kai. Kai's eyes filled up with tears, he finally realized who killed his parents. He took his teddy bear and his beyblade that his mother had gotten him for his 4th birthday, and ran out the door.  
  
He kept running until he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said under his breath, and looked up, the little girl had been crying, like him. "I'm Kai," he said,  
  
"I'm Rayne," she said to him blushing. "So whyz are youz running away?" she asked him,  
  
"My grandfather... he- he killed my parents," he said trying to hold in the tears, "wh- what abouts youz?" he asked her,  
  
"My parents got killed, but I don't know who did ithz," she said starting to cry, Kai put his arm around her trying to comfort her. They both sat down by a nearby tree. After a while they both cried themselves to sleep.  
  
"Rayne," Kai tried to wake her up,  
  
"What?" Rayne asked sleepily.  
  
"They found us," he said solemnly. Rayne looked around to see two policemen standing above them. Rayne nodded and felt tears some to her eyes again. "Rayne, you come with me, and Kai you go with him," Policeman 1 said and pointed to the other man. Kai took Policeman 2's hand and started walking in the other direction of Rayne and Policeman 1. They both looked back at each other and then turned back. But Rayne had a plan, at least to get Kai away. She purposely tripped and landed on her elbow. "Owwwww" she said holding her arm and pretended to cry, both policemen ran to her side. Kai knew wha tshe was doing, but didn't want to leave her. She looked in his eyes telling him to run. He reluctantly ran as fast as he could. When he stopped, he looked back, "Bye Rayne," he said and a tear rolled down his cheek. He started running again, in fear the policemen might find him. 


	2. Chapter 1:We Meet Agaim

Chapter 2: We Meet Again  
  
10 years later.  
  
"Ray! This is the 5th family you've run away from!" Jenna, the orphanage owner yelled. Rayne just glared at the wall, "I don't need anyone," She said not making eye contact. Jenna just stared at Rayne. "Look Ray, I know you've been through tough times with your parents dying, and then your grandparents dying, and the whole 'Kai' thing-" Jenna got cut off, "Don't ever mention Kai!" Ray yelled at her. Jenna looked softly at Ray. "I guess we're gonna have to find another family," she said, "No, we don't, I told you I don't need anyone," Ray said to her, "Yes you do! You've locked up your heart so tight! Someone needs to break through it! So we are going to find you a family who can!" Jenna said frustrated, "No WE'RE not! You can't tell me what to do! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Ray yelled picking up her duffel bag and running out the door into the streets.  
  
When she got to the airport, she took out her ticket, "This is the ticket that will get me out of here for good, thank god," Ray said with a tear-stained face. She showed her ticket to the lady and went to find her gate. (A/N: I know there's a whole bunch of security stuff n crap, but I didn't wanna bore you, lol).  
"Flight 12B is now boarding seating 1-17," The flight attendant said on the speaker thing. Rayne got up and showed the flight attendant her ticket, and got on the plane. When she got to her seat she put on her headphones and closed her eyes, and thought back to when Ray helped Kai escape from his grandfather. When she opened her eyes, she saw a blue-haired boy looking at her like she was nuts, "What?" she asked pretty rudely, "Nothing, can I sit here?" he asked, "I don't care," Rayne said to him. The four boys behind him started looking at her now, "this is getting really annoying," Rayne thought, and glared at the boys, they quickly took there seats behind Rayne and the blue-haired boy. "Miss? Miss?" One of the flight attendants was tapping her shoulder, "WHAT?" She said annoyed, the flight attendant stepped back in surprise, "You need to turn off all electric items, like your CD player until we say it's OK," she said to Ray, "Fine," Rayne said and shut off her CD player. She noticed the blue-haired boy staring at her. "Now what?" she asked, "Nothing, you look. familiar," he said to her, looking in her eyes. She just looked at him like he was nuts. One of the boys in back of us put his head over our seats, "Looks like Kai's got a little crush," he said, Rayne froze, "Kai?" she thought. "No it couldn't be.could it?" she pondered. She looked at 'Kai', he did look a little like the Kai she knew, "Shut up Tyson!" he said and narrowed his eyes. "It's gotta be him," she thought to herself, "Kai?" she asked aloud, he turned to her, "What?" he said trying to avoid eye contact with her, "It's Rayne." she said quietly. His eyes widened as he slowly turned his head. "Ray?" he asked, "What?" Another boy asked from behind our seats, "Not you, you idiot, me," she told him, his eyes narrowed, and he say down again. Kai chuckled, and she smiled. But it quickly faded, "So, where've you been?" she asked him, not making eye contact. "Japan," he answered her. She could see out of the corner of her eye, he was still looking at her, "How about you?" he asked, "No where," Rayne answered, still not looking at him. She couldn't bear too. She was afraid she'd fall in love. 'I can't fall in love, everyone I love, always get hurt,' she thought as tear rolled down her cheek. Kai put his hand under her chin, turned her head towards him, and let his hand fall. She looked into his eyes as they grew closer. As their lips slightly grazed each other, she pulled back. She looked into his eyes again, "I'm sorry Kai," she whispered, and sat back in her chair. 'God, please no.' she thought. 


	3. Chapter 2: I Won't Fall in Love

Chapter 3: I Won't Fall In Love  
  
The rest of the plane ride, Kai and Rayne were silent. Ray never looked at Kai, but she could feel his eyes on her. Behind them, Rei looked back and forth from Kai to Rayne. He finally gave up trying to understand, and sat back in his seat. "Rei!" Tyson waved his hand in front of Rei's face. "What?" Rei asked him, frustrated. "Wanna see some pictures?" Tyson asked with a big smile, Rei rolled his eyes, "Sure," he answered. "Look, that's my mom cleaning some dishes, oh, and that's Grandpa, o look! There's dad, and here's us at the World Championships, and there's Tala and Me after our match, oh. that's my aunt, uncle and cousin, all of them died, except my cousin, we don't know where she is," Tyson said solemnly, Rei looked at the picture, "Tyson." Rei started, "What?" Tyson asked anxiously, "What if I were to say that." he got cut off by Tyson again, "That.?" Tyson asked a frustrated looking Rei, "That your cousin, in the picture, was in the seat ahead me," Rei told him, Tyson's shoulders dropped, "I'd say your nuts, no one thinks she's really alive," Tyson said looking away. Rayne look over the seat, "Would you guys shut up, some people are TRYING to rest," Rayne said to them, "Wait," Rei said looking at her, "Tyson, look at your picture, and then look at Rayne," he ordered. Tyson looked at the picture then looked at Rayne, "I don't see it," he said looking from the picture to Rayne. Rei rolled his eyes and took the picture from Tyson, "Are these your parents, Ray?" Rei said handing the picture to Rayne. Rayne looked at the picture with her eyes set on it; tears were obviously filling up in her eyes. She handed the picture back to Rei, "N- No, Sorry," she said, and sat back down in her seat. Kai looked at her with sincerity. She just looked out the window, avoiding his stare once more.  
"The plane will be landing soon, please fasten your seat belts. The plane is now landing," the flight attendant said over the intercom. Ray quietly fastened her seat belt. She could still feel Kai's eyes upon her, and was getting a little bit annoyed. "Would you stop looking at me?" Ray asked Kai in frustration, Kai shook his head 'no'. She was a little taken aback by that gesture, and sat back in her seat.  
"Unfasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, we have landed," The attendant said once more over the intercom. Ray quickly got out of her seat and pushed her way out of the crowd waiting to get off the plane. "Wait! Ray!" Kai yelled running after her. "Hey, wait in line to get off the plane!" A man told him, Kai rolled his eyes and pushed on. Rayne ran even faster determined to get away. 'I won't fall in love,' she thought to herself, as tears raced down her cheeks. "RAY!" Kai ran. "Please!" He finally had caught up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please Ray," he said desperately, she held his gaze, and finally gave in. "Kai," she whispered, and cried softly. Kai wrapped his arms around her. She gave in to him, for the time being. 


End file.
